Am i Connected to You?
by ordermask
Summary: There is no bella-there is a girl named Mia-Alice takes a special intrest in her, Mia has a gift
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Amelia. I don't own Twilight. don't sue me, I don't own anything but Mia.

I've been alone all of these seventeen years of my life, I mean I had passed from family to family over the years; I stopped counting after twenty.

I was born on September 17, 1990, I was found on the door step of the saint Mary's church. With nothing, but a name and a Blanket.

The foster family's over the years could never had my outrageous behavior and my "special needs".

I wasn't mentally challenged as they said I was, some family's had even checked me into a psyche wards to prove if there was an evidence of there claim.

There was not.

I knew that there was nothing wrong with my mental state now, but back when I turned ten strange things started to happen to me, and I almost agreed with them.

One event that I could recall that happened after a few days after my birthday, I was having a nightmare that I was falling down from the sky and getting closer to the ground. What woken me was not the dream, but hitting a very hard surface. I found my self to be in the basement of the home.

My room was on the second floor.

From then on small certain things started happening months from then on, when I'd cry it would rain, when I was mad objects would break around me, or a small fire would start. When I would want to get out of somewhere or I would think of a certain place I would want to be somewhere I really desired, I would disappear in a white mist.

I hid those gifts from my foster parents over the years very well, that was not what had brought them to the conclusion that there was something mentally wrong with me.

When I turned fifth teen I started having visions of terrible things, people being murdered, suicide, abuse, torture, and people suffering with inner demons. Not only could I see it, I could feel it, smell it, I could feel what there were going through in that very moment. If they felt the urge to hurt themselves I felt the urge to do the same, if someone was being hit by a car, I felt the impact between the skin and metal.

Every vision felt like my head was being spilt open my two hot pokers, with hot lava being poured down the middle of my brain. It was not just the pain of the visions that hurt me the most, it was that I couldn't help these people in my visions. Why was I given them if I couldn't help them.

The visions would come at any moment no matter what I was doing, sometimes I'd be sitting down, or walking down the street, or eating dinner with one of the many foster family's I had been staying with.

That's what drove some of the foster family's to check me into a physic ward, they thought I had gone mentally insane, screaming in agony out of nowhere and yelling to get help! Help them please! There in danger! Somebody do something!

But I could never save them, Not one.

I couldn't handle the accusations of every family that I had stayed with, saying I was crazy I need to be put away. There was nothing wrong with me and I new that, I new I was different and I was given these gifts for a reason. And I new moving from home to home, I was never going to find out who I really am.

I needed to get out.

Chapter one

I didn't know long I had been running, maybe a few weeks at most. Mud was caked on my feet and my pants, my shirts were in shreds now. Rain cold as ice hit my skin as needles as I ran through the woods, of god know were I was.

It got colder and colder I couldn't feel my hands anymore, I was like a robot I just kept on running. But I had no idea were I was running to, I just kept on going.

I was nearing the edge of the woods, I couldn't keep myself up anymore I had to use the trees to pull myself forward. When I finally reached the road I tripped over a rock and fell into the middle of the road.

I knew I should have gotten up but I was too tired to care, I let out a long breath and looked up into the sky. It was filled with dark clouds, and the rain poured harder into my face that I had to keep my eyes shut.

I let out a happy laugh, I knew laying in the middle of the road was insane, but I hadn't had rest in a few days, the hard flat surface of the road was good on my back. I listened to the sound on the rain, until I heard a loud horn.

And then darkness took over me.

When I had awoken I was not greeted with the cold rain hitting my face or the hard flat surface of the road. No I was greeted by a soft surface under me a scratchy wool blanket brushing against my skin.

I shot up.

The room was big looking like it was just remolded to be bigger, the whole room was spacious wide and open, and there were only three doors to the wide room. The kitchen was to my right, it was small but who needed a big kitchen as long as you had a fridge, sink, and a stove. There was a huge bookcase filled with a dozen of books of the left side of the wall. The floor was worn, probably over the years, the wooden frames and doors were chipping. Trinkets hung down the walls of the ceiling stars, moon, charms, and a number of strange knickknacks.

"Hello Luv, Finally awake" Came a smooth woman's voice.

I nearly jumped five feet in the air; I flew my hand over my chest trying to calm down my heart. There stood a woman about my height, she was pale like Helena Bonham carter; she had dark brown hair that was held up high in her hair in two buns on the side of her head, it was wild with trinkets woken through it. Her lips were full and a light shade of pink, she wore an off shoulder pink top like a pageant shirt. With a white bohemian skirt with a belt made of bottle caps that were wrapped around her waist.

"Didn't mean to scare ya" her voice was smooth but held a slight British accent

"No its alright " I let out a sigh

She smiled and turned her back towards me and headed towards the kitchen and filled up a class of water.

"Here you go luv" She said handing me the glass as she sat on the edge of the bed.

I gave her a nod and took a small sip.

"You had me worried you've been asleep for the past two days" she said with a smile "Looked like someone took a beaten on ya-What were you doin out there so late?" she questioned me.

I gripped the glass of water and looked down, not sure what to tell her. I curled my feet from under me and brought my face closer to the glass of water.

"You don't have to tell me Luv" She soothed "Just wondering what a pretty gal like ya was doing out so late?" She questioned

I gave a small smile "My car broke down a few miles a way back" I began looking down at the glass in my hand "I was walking around for hours trying to hitch a ride-but I had gotten lost" I felt horrible for lying but what was I suppose to say.

"Alright" she said simply, she patted the bed "Well lets get you dressed and something to eat" she said getting up from the bed.

I was shocked that she had not even questioned my answer, I knew that she new I was lying.

"I should probably get going Mam-" I began

She turned around and smiled "Do you have anywhere else to go?" she questioned with a hand on her Hip.

I looked down, she was right I had no where else to go.

"That's what I thought" she said with a nod "No go in the bathroom and get cleaned up" She said pointing her finger towards the worn wooden door by the kitchen.

I gave a nod and threw the covers off, right when she was out the door she poked her head back in.

"By the way my names Nellie Lovett" She said with a warm smile

I gave a bright smile " Amelia" I answered, she gave me a nod and she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

I own nothing but Mia-i don't own twilight all i own is Mia

As the weeks went on I had settled in with Nellie very well, she was like the mother I had never had. She never questioned were I had came from, and what I was really doing that night on the road. She told me 'Your business is your own Mia-you'll tell me when you want to'.

Nellie owned a dinner right below the apartment she owned, and were I have been working for the past few weeks. I had come accustom to the small town they had called Forks, very well. The people were very welcoming of me and very kind, some of the mothers had offered to help them watch there kids for extra money, and I took them on there offer many times. I had never been welcomed so much before in my entire life.

I was happy.

"Mia Luv!" Came Nellie's voice from the dinner downstairs.

I gave a sigh "I'll be down in a minute Nellie"

I gave a look through the mirror and studied myself, I had sliver curly hair that came to my shoulders, it wasn't like Hermione Granger crazy curls. No they were individual curls sleek and known frizzy. I had pale skin, not like Nellie she had a sickly pale to her. I had a bright glow to mine pale, and smooth, like porcelain. My eyes were bright sapphire, my lips full and cherry red. My figure was curvaceous, not fat not skinny.

Healthy.

I threw on some jeans and a baggy white off shoulder sweater, the sleeves came past my fingers.

I came down the dinner stairs with light steps, I snuck behind Nellie who was taking an order.

"Boo" I said pressing my fingers into her side

She let out a shriek and grabbed her hand to her chest, I doubled over in laughter.

"Mia!" she shrieked turning around to face me "Luv you just took five years off my life" she said trying to catch her breath.

"Aw come on Nellie don't be so dramatic now" I teased hopping on the counter

She swatted me with her notepad "I'll stop being dramatic when you stop scaring me closer to my death " She said walking over to the coffee maker behind the register

"Ill stop when its not funny anymore" I said crossing my legs on the counter

She clicked her tongue at me and handed me a cup of steaming coffee.

"Luv do you ever take those rings off" She said with a laugh "there is so many-and those bracelets"

I looked down at my fingers, on everyone of my fingers there was ring except for the pinkies I could never find pinkie rings. Some were sliver, some were plastic, some even turned my finger green, but I didn't care I loved the gaudiness of it. The bracelets there had to be at least twenty on my left hand, all of them I found in my foster homes that I had stayed in, and some I had 'borrowed'.

I never took them off, there would be no Mia with out them

"Says to the women that always wears the bottle cap belt" I said eyeing the brown bottle cap belt, that she wore with ever outfit that she wore.

She gasped at me "I'd have you know this was given to me by a dear friend of mine that I liked to call-"

I rolled my eyes "Yes Yes Keith Richards I know" I said waving my hand.

For the first week I had stayed at Nellie's I had noticed that every day she wore that bottle cap belt. I finally had the urge enough to ask her were she had come across it, assuming that she had made it herself. She told me a story that she had meant Keith Richards when she was about my age, his car had broken down and he had nowhere to go or stay. So he had stayed at her house for about a week, and have given her the belt as I thank you.

It was hard to believe.

"You'll believe me one day" she said waving her hand at me

I rolled my eyes at her "When I see that drunken man standing in front me" I muttered over my coffee

"What was that" She turned around sharply

I gave her a pouty smile "LOOOOOOOOOOOVE YOU!" I squealed

She rolled her eyes at me "Only Cause I have too" she said with a smirk

I let out a gasp and fell out the counter dramatically grabbing my chest "OH you wound me" I covered my face with my hands, crying out fake tears

"Oh dear god!" I faked sobbed throwing myself from the ground and collapsing on a table knocking into a laughing customer. "I thought we had something special!" I shrieked

"All those nights nestled by the TV, Drinking coco" Collapsing onto the floor on my knees, holding my hands in a mock prayer. "HAS THAT MENT NOTHING TO YOU!" I sobbed falling on my back rolling on the ground

"TELL ME YOU LOVE ME!" I faked sobbed "TELL ME SOMETHING!" I sobbed with a hand over my eyes.

I heard her let out a laugh "You have the day off" she said simply

I shot up and grabbed my bag from behind the counter "Be back Later" I called back and I was out the door, leaving behind a diner full of laughing customers.

The town of Forks was not an overly populated town; it had one elementary school, middle school, and High school. It was a town that everyone new everyone. Small towns were usually known for gossip, and me being the new girl in town.

I was fresh meat.

There were numerous stories spread about me, how I was found by Nellie in her storage room eating a bag of potato chips, or that I was he long lost daughter, or w as some troubled teen girl that was left on Nellie's door step to take care of. All of these stories entertained me to know end. It showed how snobbish and self-centered people can be even adults and you would expect gossip from teens.

I walked around town for a bit till I got to the High school, home of the Spartans.

The school was made of brown brick it was old looked depressing since the consist clouds that covered this small town.

At my age I should be in High School, but I had to stay hidden from the Social workers that were probably looking for me. I told Nellie that I was Nineteen that I had already graduated. But I still went to school, well not for learning or anything-sometimes during the weeks I would use the empty art studio to paint.

Since I made friends with Miss Patty the schools art teacher and the town's gossip, she let me got in anytime I wanted.

I headed into the schools parking lot like I usually do until schools lets out, I passed the old rusted cars. Probably because of all the rain here, they all looked so depressing it matched the school. I guess it added to the atmosphere of the town, since it rained half the time here.

I picked my favorite spot on the wide field that was at the edge of the cement parking lot, I grabbed my sketch book and charcoal and rolled up my sleeves.

And went to work.

I was halfway through my picture of Nellie when the school bell rang that made me jump two feet off the ground. I broke out in a fit of giggles, but quickly stopped when the kids came pouring out of the school, didn't want them thinking I was crazy.

I ignored the whispers and stares I was getting from the kids, I was the talk of the adults in town the kids weren't any different. Known of them had the balls enough to go up to me and say anything. Maybe there parents told them to steer clear away from me, they probably believed the story that I was a troubled child and I had to stay with Nellie.

I was almost done with part of Nellie's noise when I felt a tap on my shoulder and I let out a loud shriek and my sketch book went flying as did my charcoal.

"I'm so sorry" came a smooth like meek voice

I looked up to see a girl, she was petite her eyes were topaz her dark brown hair was pixie like spiked out on all of the edges. Her skin was like marble perfect pale; her eyes had dark circles under them like she hadn't slept in a number of days.

She was inhumanly beautiful

She had a wide smile on her face her eyes held amusement "I apologize for scaring you-but I tried to get your attention for a few minutes"

I gave a laugh as I picked up my sketch book and charcoal. "It's alright-I'm always in my own world when I draw" I said shoving my materials in my bag "A bomb could go off and I wouldn't notice" I said standing up

"So what is that you needed" I said throwing my bag over my shoulder

She smiled at me with her ultraviolet white smile "Just here to say hello to the new girl in town"

I laughed "Wow" I said shuffling my feet on the ground

"What?" came her musical laughter to my ears

I shook my head "Nothing" I began: "you're just the first kid here in town that has come up to me and say hello" I said with a disbelieving laugh

"I'm sure that's not true" she said

"No its is" I began "I've been the talk of the town-no the gossip of the town"

She gave a laugh "So your not a troubled girl that was sent to Nellie"

I gave a laugh "Or found in the storage room eating potato chips"

She burst into a fit of giggles, it sounded like wind chimes.

"That one was my favorite" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Aren't you cold?" the question came out of nowhere

I furrowed my brow at her, and gave her a look as if 'what' her eyes went to my feet which were bare.

I always had a habit of not wearing shoes, I never liked wearing them unless I really had too. I just like to feel the earth under my feet.

"No I just don't like to were shoes" I began "I love to feel the dirt under my feet and the grass between my toes" I answered with all honesty.

A bright smile took over her whole face, looked like something clicked in her head. Suddenly her head jerked away from my face and she looked behind her as if someone had called her name.

I looked behind her to see a sliver Volvo, the nicest car that I have ever scene in this town. The occupant didn't get out of the car, but the passenger side flew open all I saw was a pale marble arm flick the door open. Pale marble skin just like this pixie girl standing in front of me.

"Well I hope will get to talk more in the future Mia" She said with a secretive smile and headed into the girl.

"Wait-?" I began she turned around her pixie like hair swishing around in the wind, like in an herbal essence commercial.

"My name is Alice Cullen" then she was gone

I was too shocked by her presence and appearance that I didn't realize later that I never told her my name.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

I own nothing but mia- i don't own twilight

That night I didn't get that much sleep, since the whole thing with Alice. I new that the whole town had new my name, but how did she know that I liked to be called Mia. There was something strange about her not only was she inhumanly beautiful like a Greek goddess, there was just something about her that gave me a weird feeling. Not like I sensed that there was something bad about her, like there was this mysertoiruse aura that surrounded her.

I wanted to know more.

That morning I had woken up around six thirty, I took a shower and gotten dressed into a pair of simple jeans and some old worn purple high-tops. I slipped on a baggy pale blue off shoulder sweater the sleeves came passed down my fingers.

As I readjusted my rings I looked at the clock it read 7:30, the diner was open.

I came down the stairs slowly, stopping slowly behind Nellie who was taking an order. I put my finger to my lips to the customer to be quiet. Be he had a hard time keeping a straight face.

"Sir are you-"Nellie began before I jumped on her back

She let out a loud shriek as she clung to my forearms; she swung me about as I laughed.

"Mia!" She shrieked as she pushed me off to the floor and I landed into a heap of laughter.

"Why do I even put up with you?" she questioned with a laugh as she walked over to the coffee maker.

"Nellie Love" I began with a nasal voice "How many times to we have to go over this-you love me-" I began with my hand on my heart.

"Only because I have to" She said as she turned around

I jumped up from the floor and leaned on the counter for support, and faked sobbed.

"Why do you say such cruel things to me" I sobbed as I let my face fall onto the counter of the diner. "Do you see how cruel she is to me" As I looked up from the counter looking through the crowd of people in the diner, but not anyone in particular.

"Is there anything I can do to be worthy of you!" I sobbed loudly as I plopped my whole body onto the counter almost knocking laughing bob out of his chair.

"Sorry bob" I said with a nod

And looked straight back Nellie "What was I saying?" I knew but I wanted to be more dramatic

She let out a giggle "How you could be worthy of me"

I sat up and wailed my arms in the air with my eyes "Yes my dear is there anything I could do" I said sobbing with a hand over my eyes

I heard nothing come from her, all I heard was the roar of laughter coming from the diner.

"Anything?" I said looking at her through my finger.

I heard her heels click on the tile floor "Drink this cup of coffee as I make you some toast" she said trolling her eyes. "God knows you don't need anymore caffeine" she muttered

"I'm not high on caffeine" I wailed "I'm high on Life" I said with a huff

I plopped back on the counter crossing my legs, taking slow sips and listening to the laughter quiet down. It took Bob a few minutes; if I didn't stop soon I thought I was going have to call someone.

"Here you go luv" Nellie said as she plopped a plate of toast in my lap, I gave her a nod over my cup of coffee.

"So you have any plains for today?" Nellie questioned me as she placed some orders in.

"Not really to early to tell" I told her with all honesty

I heard her let out a huff "Luv you need to find yourself a man" I rolled my eyes

"Nellie don't speak like that in front of Kirk" I said with a gasp coming from my mouth

Kirk head shot up from his plate and he started shaking, Kirk was a very strange man he was almost thirty stilled lived with his mom. And had almost twenty jobs in this small town, every time a job opens he always snatches it up. He tried to get a job here from Nellie, but a little incident with a toaster and a window prevented that.

He was afraid of her ever since.

"I don't know what she is talking about Nellie" he said standing up as his chair fell over.

I gasped and jumped of the counter, and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Kirk stop we shouldn't keep it a secret anymore" I said pushing him back that he almost fell over "I can't bare to keep It hidden any more" I said pushing him into a diner chair.

"But But But" was all that came out of his mouth, he started shaking as Nellie's fake anger he couldn't tell the difference.

"We shouldn't keep are undying passion a secret anymore" I said plopping down into his lap, he started shaking even more under Nellie's fake glare.

"Aw come on" I drawled my finger playing with his jaw "Lover, she'll find out in Nine months won't she" I said with a bay talk

He let out a loud yell, and I took myself off his lap and he went screaming out of the diner all the way down the center of town.

"Mia you really shouldn't do that" Nellie said through her giggles "You'll scar him forever"

I rolled my eyes and plopped myself on the counter and returned to my cup of coffee.

"Ah but that's half the fun isn't it" I said finishing my toast.

Suddenly a notepad and pencil fell into my lap, as I put my cup of coffee down.

"Now that you've had some fun, get to work" she said as she put cash into the register "Table five they've been waiting for about ten minutes, since your little rant" she tried to sound mad, but she wasn't

"Aw don't be like that" I said as I jumped of the counter to turn around and face her "If you didn't have me here you'd be bored out of her mind" I said pointing my finger at her knowingly

She muttered yeah yeah, trying to sound annoyed but there was a smirk in the corner of her mouth.

I gave out laugh and headed over to table five, ignoring the fits of laughter that filled the Diner still.

"Sorry guys" I said looking down at my notepad as I flipped it open "What can I get you-"I said looking up but stopped

I looked up to see Alice sitting there with an amused look on her face and excitement in her eyes.

"Alice" I said with a breath

She let out giggle that sounded like wind chimes "Morning Mia" she said simply

"So what can get you?" I asked looking down at my note pad

"Water" she answered "What would you guys like?" she asked brining her eyes to the other occupants of the table.

I looked at the other members of the table and almost let out gasp. There were three boys and one other girl. The other girl was about the same age as Alice, she had the beauty any girl would envy something you would see on sports illustrated. Of three of the boys one was huge, not fat, but huge muscles like he did seriously weight lifting his hair was cut short. The second boy was talk had some muscle but not as much as the burly one, he had thick blonde hair that surrounded his hair like a halo. The last boy caught my attention immediately, I mean they were all beautiful but something about him attracted me more.

He was tall just as the other boys, he was lanky but he was toned had muscles, his hair was coppers and messy going in different directions like Alice, but there was both perfect. Like models you see in magazines or in hair gel commercials.

What shocked me the most, they all had the Topaz eyes like Alice, and had the pale marble skin was unmarked no blemishes. It was perfect. They all had the dark ring under there eyes like they hadn't slept in weeks.

They were all inhumanly beautiful like Alice; they were Greek Gods and Goddesses.

"Water" they all chorused

I gave a nod and headed back to the counter and poured five glasses of water and placed them back on the tray.

"You sure this is all you want?" I questioned them as I placed the tray on the table "I mean we have donuts, bagels, French toast, waffles, pancakes, omelets, with little tiny onions" I said squinting my fingers together "Oh and we have the left over holes from the donuts" I said

"You know people are idiots thinking were does the whole come from in the donuts I said with a deep voice "I mean it's not like its magic and they disappear-I mean what they like five-"

I pointed my finger up "There was this one time when I was eight and I thought marshmallows grew from the ground like cotton" I burst out laughing from the old memory "I mean no one ever told me" I said looking up and the ceiling

I waved my hand " I asked and asked and asked-but nothing" I said letting out a puff of air.

Suddenly booming laughter brought my eyes back to the table, I looked over to see the burly boy shaking with laughter.

"Your right Alice she is funny" the burly one commented

I blushed and looked down "Well sorry for my little rant guys I must be off" I said picking up the tray to turn around, but Alice's voice stopped me.

"Wait" she said, I watched her eyes look over her table "I would like you to meet my family" she said simply

God I wonder what there parent look like, they must be dropped dead gorgeous looking.

"This is Rosalie" she said pointing to the blonde goddess,

She gave a small nod, she seemed as if she was bored as if she didn't want to be here.

"This is Emmett-" she began

He shot up out of his chair "her brother" he grabbed my hand in a very strong grip, that was not what made me pull away immediately his hand was cold as ice, it was like I stuck my hand in a ice bath.

"Nice to meet you" I said shaking my hand off, with a hiss

I swear I heard a growl come from the table, I looked over to see the bronze haired one glaring at Emmett as he sat down back in the chair slowly giving him a look as if he was sorry. But I didn't understand what for.

Alice cleared her throat which made her bring my eyes back to her face "This is Jasper Rosalie's twin" Alice said pointing to the blonde boy, he gave me a small smile and shifted in his seat.

"And this is Edward" Alice said smoothly and slowly

I brought my eyes to the bronzed hair angel, he was looking down when I turned my head, his marble hands were playing with the glass his long fingers swirling around the rim of the glass. He brought his right hand to his right leg and clutched it so tightly that I could see the blue veins in his marble skin.

"Edward don't be rude" Alice snapped

His topaz eyes came slowly to my sapphire ones, I froze he was the most beautiful thing I had ever scene. He was pure beauty everything about him was perfect, he was to perfect to be real.

"I'm mia" I said softly

He gave a small nod, he seemed to have a grimace on his face like he smelled something bad, it couldn't have been me I just showered.

"Are you alright?" I asked softly as I brought my hand to touch his shoulder- put a flash flew into my head. Fire was engulfing me burning my skin alive I couldn't breathe. I gasped and flew back from the table and clutched the ground.

"Mia!" Came Nellie's voice from across the room.

Tears flew down my eyes as I tried to regain my breath, suddenly a glass was brought to my lips and I took the water greedily.

"Slowly" Came Alice's chiming voice

I opened my eyes to see Alice roughing in front of me with the glass of water in her hand, and Nellie behind me supporting my back and smoothing my hair back from my head.

"Mia" came Alice voice

I looked up at her shaking slightly "I'm fine" I whispered "I just got dizzy"

I looked down from her intense glare, she knew I was lying I don't know how but she did.

Nellie grabbed my waist as she supported me as I stood. "Mia do you want me to call a doctor-"

"NO!" I snapped, I gave a sigh and rubbed my head "I'm fine I just need to lay down" I whispered breaking away from her.

I looked over at the Cullen's, they were all standing by now different expression covered all of there faces. Some held realization confusion, and shock.

"I'm taking the rest of the day off" and I was gone up the stairs.

I spent most of the day sleeping off the throbbing pain in my head, it wasn't a vision that happened down stairs. It was more of a vibe, It was a sign that a vision was on its way. I needed to stay upstairs away from people as much as I could, I didn't want anyone seeing me like that. I didn't want to be put in psyche ward again I couldn't go through that again.

I won't.

I sat up to get some tea to sooth my head, when I was thrown back from the ground. Flashed filled my head as my brain was filled with hot pain as it twisted and engulfing me, a car losing control on the wet pavement, a sigh the home of the Spartans. Miss patty tripping in a puddle loud screech. Flesh hitting metal, scarlet filled my eyes, as the taste of metical filled my mouth.

I let out a loud gasp, as I tried to grab onto to something to bring myself from the ground. I ignored the pain in my head, as bolted out of the room and out of the diner to the high school. Ignoring Nellie's loud yells from the diner.

I wasn't going to let this vision happen I wasn't, I was going to prevent a death I new I was meant to save her life and I was going to.

It was pouring out when I finally gotten to the school, kids filled the parking lot as they were ready to go home, I pushed through the crowds of kids as I was looking for miss patty big frame.

The rain had gotten harder, I had to squint my eyes to see as I pushed through the dozen of kids.

A loud screeching came to my right and screaming, I pushed kids to the ground to make my way to Miss patty. I found her laying on the ground her foot caught in the pothole that was filled with water. I eyed the red truck I had to do something I ran in front of her, and dove my hand into the pothole and fazed through it to pull her leg out. And pushed her hard onto the grass, the car finally hit a parked car.

There was silence then loud screaming, I got up and headed out of the parking lot as kids crowded the red truck and Miss Patty.

I let out a long breath as I wiped my sliver hair away from my face, I nearly collapsed in pain from my head.

I headed my way over to the grass almost limping as I clutched my head with both of my hands, I rested my hands there for a second but stopped when I felt someone watching me.

I looked up to see the whole Cullen family looking at me with shocked expressions on there face. Alice had a bright smile on her face, as she jumped on the balls of her feet.

They saw me.

I let out a sob, and I bolted out of the parking lot into the woods.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Chapter Four

I own nothing but Mia-I don't own twilight

Oh and when Mia has the Visions there like Coredelia's from Angel.

I know my Grammer is bad but i am working on it.

I was sopping went the time I was in the middle of the forest, and caked with mud as each step I took. I collapsed against a tree, I couldn't run anymore the throbbing in pain exceeded to get worse, every time I had a vision I needed a days bed rest.

And running around through the rain did not help.

But I had to keep running, they saw me I couldn't stay here anymore I had to leave. I didn't want to leave, I made a good home and friends I was actually happy.

I let out a sob and fell against a tree, landing in a puddle but ignoring.

I held my hands to my head and pulled back immediately as my head started to spin.

"Why does it have to be like this?" I whispered to no one in particular.

A loud cracking noise made me look up "it doesn't have to be Mia" Came a chiming voice

I looked up to see Alice standing above me with the rest of her family standing behind her.

I jumped up and let out an sob almost falling to the ground, I felt Alice's cold hands support me.

"Get away from me" I hissed as I shoved her back, but she didn't looked offended

She stepped towards me slowly reaching out her hand "We can help you-

I started laughing

"What are you talking about?" I lied

she smiled at me sweetly "I know"

I started laughing then it turned into a mix of crying and laughter "Go away" tears poured down my eyes, but it went unnoticed by the rain.

"Mia?" she soothed

I let out a sob "Please go" I begged

I stepped passed them sloshing through the mud and the rain.

"Alice lets leave-" came Rosalie's voice

I heard a growl from behind, and the blonde beauty was quiet.

It was silent after that all you good hear was the sound of the rain hitting the ground, and my labored breathing.

"Mia?" Came Alice's voice

I turned around to face her again "Go" my voice cracked.

She gave a defeated sigh, and looked back towards her family giving them a pleading look. Them seemed to be having a secret conversation between each other but nothing was being said, but I swear I could see the bottom lips quivering.

I gave one more look at them, then Alice turned back around. Suddenly a loud whistling sound was heard from the side of my ear and Alice stood in front of me. How had she done that she was right behind me. I did not imagine that, she moved at super speed.

"Oh my god" I whispered

her eyes gotten sad "I'm sorry" she whispered

I gave her a confusing look, and I was hit with a force that made me fall backwards.

Then the darkness took me.

When I had finally awoken, a soggy cool substance cooled my forehead easing the pain in my head , that still remained. It was a damp clothe, I through it off my head.

As I sat up, I found myself in a large massive bed and room. The walls were colored champagne, the future was of the small color made of velvet and oak. A fire place was inside the north of the wall of the room. The carpet was white, and made of thick plush. White velvet curtains covered the whole side west side of the wall in the room.

The bed was unbelievable soft I snuggled under the warm comforted, it matched the color of the walls and carpet. The bed frame was made of oak, and stained brown with a shine.

I was about to let sleep take me again, and fall in Lala land in the king sized bed. But I shot up like a bullet, but regrettably it immeadtly as the pain in my head returned. I scrambled out of the bed and fell onto a big heap on the floor.

I let out a groan and regretted completely "Oh!" I said rubbing my head.

They thought that came immediately into my head that I had been kidnapped, how had I gotten here? I wasn't a Nellie's', and my room was nowhere near this size, this massive room was as big as the whole upstairs apartment.

I recalled they events that had happened I'm assuming hours ago. I had a vison, I saved my patty……they saw me.

They saw me, all of them.

There was no way to explain what I had seen, I had to get out I had to runway, I would be put away again.

I couldn't go through that ordeal again, I won't.

As I was about to get up from the floor I stopped myself. Alice. Alice, one minute she was behind then she was in front of me in a minute. There was no way that I could have imagined it. Even though I had a head splitting vision, and I ran half a mile into the woods in the freezing rain.

Maybe I did imagine it, no I know what I saw.

I pulled myself from the floor with shaky legs using the bed as insurance, I sat among the champagne bed. 'what was I to do?" 'were was I?"

I wanted to get out of here, but a part of me wanted to lay down in this bed and go back to sleep. I sat up slowly making my way across the thick plush white rug, tickling my feet as I walked across it with my bare feet.

A white door was sat on the left of the fire place, I got up trying maybe to find my way out. I twisted they handle and stepped through. The room was made of Italian tile, almost the same color as the walls in the bedrooms. The shower took up half of the back wall, it was wide and open and cut into the wall. The whole inside was made of the tile as the walls of the bathroom, at the back of the shower was a tiles bench made in the shower, also made of the same tile. There were huge glass doors that covered the whole front of the shower.

On my left was a massive mirrors that took up the whole left wall left to right, ceiling to the beginning of the champagne tile sink. White fluffy towels sat in the middle between the sink, a bag of toiletries sat among the towels too.

I looked down at my clothes realizing how disgusting I looked and felt. I checked myself in the mirror and let out a gasp. My hair was caked with mud, the mud made my hair look gray. My clothes had become stiff since the mud had dried; my shoes seemed to be missing on my feet. Who would take my gaudy, cheap jewelry?

I shifted on my feet, I wanted to run and get my ass out of here, but I also wanted to take a shower I felt disgusting. Plus there was a pile of towels and a toiletry bag that seemed as if they were waiting for me.

'Take a shower?" I muttered "Or not take a shower?"

if I was in any real danger why would they put me safely into a bed with the covers on, with a damp cloth on my head. The situation was weird, I turned around and gave a sigh.

I was about to walk out the door, were something sliver flashed in the corner of my eye, I looked at the back of the bathroom door to see something hanging on the back of it. There hanging from a hook on a hanger was the most beautiful dress I had ever scene. It was all white with, it rippled at the bottom it had a scope neck with thin strap made of white lace.

Simple but classic.

'Maybe this was set out for me' I thought

I mean I was the only one in the room, and the towels, toiletries, and dress seemed to be waiting there for me.

So it had to be.

I gave another sigh and undress, when I was done I grabbed the toiletry bag and found strawberry bar of soap, shampoo, and conditioner. I walked over to the massive glass doors and stepped in, it made a loud echo as I shut the class door. On the top of the ceiling there was a larger spray a few feet above me, the knobs were on the right side of the tile floor.

I let out a loud shriek when the cold shower water hit my body, I jumped back and fell onto the cold tile making me shriek again. I pulled my self up slowly using the wall as a support.

I stepped back under the spray with some hesitation, but gave out a blissful sigh when the warm water hit my body. I stayed under there for about ten minutes relaxing under the warmth, it loosened the knots in my body that made me want to fall back on that champagne bed again.

After about almost an hour in the shower I finally stepped out, I shrieked again from the cold tile of the floor hitting my warm body. I hurried over to the mirror and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body, it was like the same material as the rug; thick and plush. If made me feel so warm and relaxed I wanted to fall back to sleep again.

I wiped the fog from the mirror and started working on my hair, I grimaced as I brushed the knots out of my hair. After I was done I was ready to put on the dress I realized I no clean undergarments.

How was I supposed to get in the dress with no underwear, there was no way I was going commando. And I wasn't going to change back into my clothes. I threw the brush down in frustration it hit the tile but fell to the floor, I gave a loud angry huff and bent down to pick it up.

I threw the brush into the sink an it made a loud clank, I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I was about to put on my dirty clothes again when something white caught in the corner of my eye.

There were a fresh pair of undergarments laid out between the too sinks, I did a double take. I was sure they were none there before, it was just the towels and toiletry bag

I was sure.

Maybe I was wrong, I mean the whole bathroom was white, but in the back of my mind I knew that it wasn't there before. I pushed it aside.

I dropped the towel to the floor and slipped on the white undergarments, simple white bra, with white panties. Delicately I took the dress of the hanger and slipped in on, it felt like silk running across my skin it tinkled me.

The dress fit nice at the bust and a tad of the torso, then it rippled down a few inches past my ankles. The straps curved up to my shoulder s and draped, the straps that I did notice before' had sliver on the white lace.

After I was done I folded my dirty clothes and towel and left them on the sink and stepped out of the steamy bathroom. I made my way towards the bed to make it, but to my shock it was made.

Someone was in here, the ones who took me, there here.

I wanted to run out screaming for help, but part of me knew I wasn't in danger; but in wrong territory that could change everything. I stepped towards the white door on the left side of the wall and opened it slowly.

The hallway was wide and long, paintings hung on the cream colored walls, numerous of white doors the same as mine were down the long hallway. And what I could tell on my right at the edge of the hall I could see more steps of stairs leading up to another level.

How big was this place.

I made my way slowly down the hallway shivering slightly not from being cold, but scared. My heart thudded louder into my chest going into my throat as I made my way to the edge of the hallway.

I gasped when I looked over to the side, there was a long oak stained curved staircase that lend to the lower level.

It was an mansion.

I ascended the stairs slowly taking in the size of the front of the house, the ceilings were tall the walls were made of white, a crystal chandler hung above the front door and the bottom of the staircase.

I gave a heavy sigh, to my left was a open and spacious living room. The curtains were made of warm browns, the walls made of lighter browns. Scattered furniture laid about the room. Three large couches, two loveseats, two oak coffee tables, a plasma screen TV hung above the fire place.

"You look lovely Mia" came a voice that sounded like wind chimes.

I gasped and turned around sharply, a woman about mid thirties stood there she was petite rich brown hair that fell down her back in waves, her face was heart shaped lips were pink and plump. Her eyes were topaz, her skin was pale as marble, and under her eyes were black circles.

She was a Cullen.

"Your even more beautiful then they had described" she said with loving eyes.

I stepped back slowly trying to get my way back up the stairs

"Do not be afraid" She soothed

I gave a laugh "To late for that" I muttered

"Come let's sit" she said gesturing her arms towards the spacious living room.

I eyed her suspiciously, not sure what to do, could I trust you.

"I know the circumstances are unusual" she began "But everything will be explained-come" she said stepping to me.

I gave a slow nod, she smiled warmly and steered me in there; almost gasping at how cold her hands were.

"Now sit here" she said sitting me down slowly onto one of the velvet brown couches that sat in the middle of the room.

I shifted nervously as she looked at me with loving eyes, she soothed my hair back gently.

"Now you sit here" she said kissing my forehead "While I get my Husband."

She was gone before I could even say a word.

Just get up and leave I kept telling myself, I bounced my knees up and down. I gave a sigh and stood up, and walked around in the spacious room. It was none other than a normal living room, besides being utterly massive.

I gave another sigh about to sit down, when I caught a white grand piano in front of closed velvet curtains that hung from the ceiling to the floor. I stepped towards it slowly, afraid to touch it; afraid I break something so beautiful.

I sat on the white bench and ran my fingers along the keys, it tuned very lightly.

"Do you play?" came a soft velvet voice

I turned my head around sharply, to see Edward standing there watching me from the entrance of the room. His hands were in his pockets, his topaz eyes bored into my sapphires ones. He wore I white fitted sweater that showed his even perfect body more.

Not that he wasn't perfect before.

"Somewhat yes" I whispered softly

I turned back towards the keys running my fingers gently over them, admiring the beauty of it.

It was quiet after that, I assumed that he had gone but when I looked back were he stood he was there. He studied me with his butterscotch eyes, not roaming over my body but looking at my face. His face held confusion and some anger, like he was suffering some inner turmoil.

"Are you alright?" I asked softly

he gave a small smile "Shouldn't I be asking you that" he said somewhat amused

I let out a laugh, and pushed my hair back behind my ear.

"Don't do that!" his face and voice had gotten serious and his face harsh.

I sat frozen not sure of what he meant, what did I do?

He was clutching his hands very tightly in his pockets, that I could see the blue veins in his marbled arms.

"What-" I began

I didn't get to finish because he walked out of the room leaving me dumbstruck.

"What the hell am I doing here?" I said to myself as I sat up, I walked away around from the bench.

"Hello Mia" Came a velvety mans voice

In the doorway stood a man, his long blonde hair that was brushed back behind his head, he had topaz eyes with dark circles under them; his skin pale and Marble.

Another Cullen.

"Hello" I said softly, as I eyed him up and down

He had a warming smile on his face "My name is Carlisle" he said simply

I gave a nod "I'm assuming you're that women's Husband" I said waving my hand by my side.

He let out a chuckle "yes that woman is my wife" he stepped towards me heading past me to a arm chair. "Her name is Esme" he said simply as he sat down

"Come" he said simply and pointed to a love seat next to his chair.

I shuffled on my feet, what the hell was I doing they kidnapped me. But they have showed me kindness, which I can't come to some reason why.

"Alright" I said softly as sat in the champagne love seat, I laid my legs on the side of the loveseat getting comfortable.

It was quiet after that, I pretty sure all you can hear was the pounding of my heart.

"What am I doing here?" I asked looking up at him

He smiled slightly but a hidden grimace was behind it. "I'm extremely sorry about that" he began "What my children had down was absurd" he said with a disapproving voice

"Children?" I began "There all your children-you seem so young?" I said in amazement

He smiled at me "there all adopted" my mouth formed a big 'o'

"Why did your children bring me here?" I asked "Do you know?"

He smiled sadly "Yes Mia I do know" He stressed the 'I know', there was a hidden meaning behind that I know.

He knew, they all did

"I really should be going" I sat up sharply and walked out of the room hastily.

"Mia" He called, but I ignored his calls.

I almost to the from door, where I heard doors slam upstairs

"No Mia don't go" Alice's body was blocking the door, she wasn't there before, nobody was.

"What" I stepped back with a stumble "You weren't here-I know you weren't standing here before" I gasped

"Alice what have you done" came a growl

I looked behind me to see the whole Cullen family on the stairs, all of the Cullen kids were of the steps but Esme and Carlisle were at the bottom a few feet away from me.

"Stay away from me" I hissed at Alice turning around trying to find another way out, but she was in front of before I could even blink.

"Don't go" she begged "I can help you-we can help you!" She pleaded

Tears fell down my eyes "Go away" I begged "Just go-I don't want anything to know about you or your family"

"We can't let her go Carlisle!" Yelled Rosalie "We can't trust her-she knows to much" she descended the stairs standing next to her father.

"I'm sorry you can't trust me!" I yelled "YOU KIDNAPPED ME!" I screamed so loud that my voice echoed through the house.

They were silent after that " You say you cannot trust me' I spat "I can't trust you" I said throwing my hands in the air.

"Mia don't go" Alice said again, I ignored her and headed to the front door again.

"You can't leave-you can't" She was at the front door instantly again.

"Alice" Came Carlisle sooth voice from behind me "That's enough"

Alice looked at me with pleading eyes "Carlisle" She begged "Please-

"She's been through enough" He said simply. "Mia" Carlisle called from behind me.

I turned around slowly to face him "I'm sorry for what my children had done" He began "There is not excuses for it-no matter what the circumstances were" he said coldly looking behind me him at Alice

"What circumstances-what are you talking about?" I yelled

"Your Visions!" Alice yelled out she was in front of me again. "We know-we can help you" she looked back at her family, half looked resilient, and angered

I stepped back from her wide eyed "You know nothing" I whispered quietly as I looked into her topaz eyes.

"Mia?" I ignored her and bolted to the door.

Something cold grabbed my hand, I looked up to sea Alice with pleading eyes

"Don't come looking for me again" I whispered coldly and I was gone running into the forest.

It had been three weeks since I had been kidnapped from the Cullen's, and I haven't seen them since.

Well that was somewhat of lie.

After those three weeks, I felt as if someone has been watching me ever where I had went. Sometimes I would see the sliver Volvo that Edward owns across the street from the diner, it was there everyday; but he never got out of the car. He'd be there till when I started work and till I closed the place down.

It made me more afraid then angry, they knew the all knew I was afraid that they would tell someone. I kept myself off and distant from everyone, studying to see if they acted any differently towards me as they knew.

But I noticed nothing.

They town had named me as its savoir, its angel. Ha! That was so far from the truth. The town gossip had ceased on were I had come from, now it steered from what I had done. I was given cards, flowers, and pictures were taken of me.

I hated it-I hated the attention.

I didn't want this-I wanted to be left alone. I wanted the town to go back to talking about me in Nellie's store room eating potato chips-not being the towns angel.

"I hate this Nellie" I said as I dumped flowers into the trash pin

She giggled from behind the counter "Aw-come on Luv" she cooed "You don't like the attention a bit?" she questioned me

"Not in the slightest" I said as I switched the open sign to the closed sign on the door. "Why can't it go back to the potato chip days" I sighed running a hand through my sliver hair.

"Ah the potato chip days" Nellie said as she leaned on the counter dreamily "Those were the days weren't they Mia?" She questioned me in a Mock.

I clicked my tongue at her and through my Apron at her, she grabbed her chest and held onto the apron almost falling onto the floor in a fit of giggles; it wasn't that funny.

"I'm going to bed" I said with a huff, I brushed passed her

Suddenly the laughter ceased. I felt soft arms wrap around me waist "You Know I Love you pet?" she questioned as she leaned her head on my shoulder "You're the daughter I never had" she whispered

My arms felt limply to my side, my heart pounded in my chest. She loved me, she loved me like a daughter. In all of my seventeen years on this earth I've only heard someone tell me they love me once; and actually mean it.

It brought me to tears

"I Love you to Nellie" I whispered, I wanted to tell her that she was the Mother that I had never had-it felt like that; but that name was promised to someone else.

We stayed like that for what seemed like forever, tears fell from her eyes and hit the nape of my neck; mine fell as well.

"Nellie?" I asked softly, as she soothed my hair away from my neck

She sniffed slightly them spoke "Yes Luv?" I squeezed her hands, that were still wrapped around my waist.

"You won't leave me right?" My voice cracked, as more tears fell from my eyes

She squeezed my hands in return "I won't leave you Luv" She sniffed again

More tears fell from my eyes "Promise?" I let out a sob

"Yes Luv" Her voice cracked

I let out a sob of happiness and hopefulness, I was happy that she had promised never to leave me and that she loved me like a daughter. But those words have been promised to me before, I was afraid that they would be taken from me again.

I couldn't bare for it to happen another time.

"I love you Nellie" I whispered and I disappeared up the stairs.

I landed a big heap on my bed. I let out a happy sigh as I pulled back the covers, I was hear to stay to live. She loved me, a women who nothing of where I came from; or who I was before. She asked nothing in return of me, but just to live here.

And she loved me for it.

I neared my lamp to turn it off, a loud blood curdling scream came from downstairs. I bolted out of my room down the stairs.

"NELLIE!" I screamed

Nellie lay by the diner door, blood running from her stomach; her body twitched on the ground. I jumped over the counter, and landed on the floor next to her cradling her head in my lap. I pressed my hand on the wound, but more blood seeped through my fingers. I gave a panicked sigh and ripped off my blue sweater and pressed in down on the wound; leaving me in my tank top.

"S-someone w-w-anted m-m-money-" Nellie tried to talk but blood came out of her mouth "They r-an o-out the d-oo-"

"Nellie be quiet-you need to rest ok" I tried to sound as calm as I could "I'm going to call someone ok-just hold on ok" she gave a shaky nod and I hurried over to the cordless phone on the wall and hurried back to her pressing down on her wound.

I shakily dialed 911 "911 state your emergency?" Said a mans voice on the other end of the line

"My friend I f-ound h-er on the floor" I barley understood what I was saying "She's bleeding a lot" I sobbed

"Honey I need you to calm down-were are you-

I dropped the phone, as I felt Nellie's cold hand grabbed mine; her hand was covered in scarlet. She was paler then usually, all the color was drained from her face, her eyes were glassy and shaking slightly. She struggled to get out words, but blood came out in gurgles.

"Nellie please don't talk" I begged her "Your going get better" I said trying to convince her, but she shook her head with a smile.

Her ice cold hand gently touched my cheek "Be fine-you ok" was the only words that came out of her mouth that I could understand.

I let out a sob, she can't leave me not know; I just found her. I finally had someone to love me again it was being taken away from me again.

"Please don't go" I sobbed "Don't leave me here alone" my head fell down on her chest

Her breathing was getting shallow I could hear her heart getting faint, her body was getting colder; she was shaking slightly. I held her hand tightly in mine her other hand was placed gently on my back.

"I don't want you to go" I sobbed as I held onto her hand tighter "Don't leave me" I shouted

I was tired of being left I was tired of being alone, was I not aloud to have anyone love me to take care of me. Did god not want me to have that, why did he have to take everything from me.

Why couldn't I be happy.

Her hand suddenly fell from my back onto the floor, I looked down at her shakily. Her eyes were vacant, they were glassy, her hand held no grip in mine anymore; it fell lazily onto her chest.

She left me, she was dead.

"Why can't you stay with me!" I sobbed loudly "Why do you have to go!"

I grabbed her blood stained body to my chest and rocked back and forth with her, may be some way to bring her back to me. But she wasn't going to come back to me, the ones that I lose they never come back.

Sirens were heard from down the street, red and blue lights pulled up from the diner. It was to late she was gone she was not coming back.

Three EMT"S came swarming into the place, while a stretcher was followed behind them.

"Honey your going to have to let her go-if you want us to help her?" one of the blonde EMT"S said to me softly as the others tried to pull me back from her.

" Can't you see she's already dead!" I yelled at them

I fell into hysterics after that, I was screaming and hitting the EMT"S as they fought to get to Nellie and help her. But I kept screaming 'SHE'S GONE SHE DEAD!' 'SHE'S NOT COMING BACK' my body thrashed and thrashed I was trying to break from there grasp and get back to Nellie; as they did CPR on her.

"CAN'T YOU SEE SHE'S DEAD!" I Screamed "YOU CAN'T SAVE HER!"

The EMT"S behind me struggled to keep me calm, but there was no avail. I pulled from there grasp and collapsed onto the floor in a feet of tears.

Note: I'm having a little bit of a road block what to do with the rest of Amelia-if anyone has any ideas just review on the bottom.


End file.
